


Insomnia

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that incubating a fetus is so not conducive to sleeping through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenVanPattersonPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/gifts), [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> I’ve been really behind in my writing challenge, so I thought I’d take another stab at this fandom. Hope you enjoy! Comments are love.

Turns out that incubating a fetus is so not conducive to sleeping through the night. 

She always thought that when she got pregnant, she’d be totally killer at it. She’d rock the whole mom-to-be thing and eat healthy stuff and sleep a lot and be pampered by her husband and be super hot, only none of those things are happening. She’s inhaling everything she encounters in a more spectacular display than usual and she’s sleeping like crap and she’s not even married yet and she looks awful and pudgy. 

Most nights, when Danny is asleep beside her, Mindy stares up at the ceiling, her eyes wide. It’s very early days yet, but their kid is growing inside of her and absolutely nothing is the way she thought it would be. She’s kind of terrified that something’s gonna give; Danny will bail or something will go wrong or or or…

There are a million and one different possibilities, and Mindy spends sleepless nights imagining them all. Admittedly, the possibility of Danny freaking out and bolting is one she perseverates on a lot. She can’t help it. It scrolls through her mind like a paranoid news ticker, making her heart beat so fast that she’s positive she’d gonna give her kid Generalized Anxiety Disorder because maybe he or she will soak it in through osmosis and…

She’s going to drive herself crazy like this. 

Tearing her eyes away from that one dark, fuzzy spot on the ceiling that looks like a spider but definitely isn’t (because she made Danny check, and he says it’s just lint, and because it hasn’t moved at all in three nights), Mindy looks instead at her sleeping boyfriend. His mouth is open a little, his breath wheezing out between his plump lips in even, steady breaths. She hopes their child will inherit Danny’s ability to sleep through just about anything. He looks so peaceful and so beautiful that Mindy has a sudden urge to cry, because if she lost him she doesn’t know what she’d do. 

The tense, cold prickle of anxiety skitters throughout her body, making her arms and fingers and legs feel like they’re submerged in icy water. She steadies her breath, in and out, in and out, in and out, and rubs a protective hand over her belly. The little human inside of her is no bigger than a golf ball but she knows it’s absorbing all of this angst. 

_I’m sorry, little one,_ she thinks, hoping this too will sink in. _I’m sorry for being kind of a basketcase. I promise I won’t be like this all the time...maybe just most of the time…_ She sighs. _Your mommy is just a little scared right now because she wants everything to be perfect…_

As if he’s heard the urgency of her thoughts, Danny rolls onto his side and cracks open sleepy eyes. “Min? You okay?” 

“Yeah. Totally fine. Go back to sleep, babe.” 

“Liar,” he grumbles, slinging a heavy arm over her waist. His hand cups her backside, pulling her closer until she is resting her head on his chest. He kisses her head and strokes her back in slow, circular motions. 

It’s completely soothing. His heartbeat is strong and steady beneath her ear and the sound of it begins to seep into her bones, calming her, beckoning her own racing heart to follow his lead. And it does, somehow knowing that it’s time to chill out. 

“Love you,” he mumbles sleepily, his voice rough and gravelly. 

She curls her arm across his chest, pressing her body against his. “I love you too, Danny.” 

Mindy wonders if Danny knows how much she needs him -- especially now that there’s a Danny/Dani Jr on the way. She’s not sure that she’ll ever _not_ be scared of losing him, but right now? 

Now, with Danny holding her protectively, she thinks she may be able to sleep tonight. 

\---


End file.
